


I Remember Every Day

by maenam



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I'm not kidding about spoilers, Major Spoilers, One-Sided Attractions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maenam/pseuds/maenam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, drabbles as far as the eye can behold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A First Look

**Author's Note:**

> There are no themes, couplings, or characters that have been chosen in particular to be featured here, though I do favor certain characters and parings (which will become quite obvious as time goes on). Spoilers abound for everything, especially for the end of season 2 as we know it. Thanks for reading.

Artistry was not his strongest suit but Edmund Hewlett would try anything in earnest if it captured him. Such was the case of Anna Strong, though he was a gentleman and politely contented himself with earning her friendship. Sometimes his thoughts lingered on what it would be like to tuck the hair behind her ear, or how the juxtaposition of their elbows felt when they’d walked together. If focus failed him, Edmund opened his journal and drew. The sketches were raw, primary, but he cherished them. It was easier to see life this way, to keep admiring her from afar.

 


	2. With No Sign of Letting Up

One night in December, winter beat down the tavern door like a desperate soldier seeking refuge, and Anna woke with a start, nearly falling from her bed. Sighing, she lit a candle and armed herself before venturing downstairs. In the back room she sat as snow gathered on the window panes.

Like this, Anna felt utterly alone, freezing in the dark. She’d scrubbed the floor with her tears and given the enemy a place to sleep, but nothing had changed. She’d hoped, prayed; still, nothing. The door shuddered but there was no one to be received on the other side.


	3. Things Most Decidedly as They Are Not

The kiss was like a bolt of lightning, shocking her from head to toe and back again. Its suddenness scared her, but the implications it held were even more frightening and life-threatening. General Benedict Arnold congratulated himself for protecting her against the mob of angry Patriots, yet she preferred to have been at their mercy over enduring his advances.

Being Peggy Shippen was a blessing: wealth, beauty, and notoriety came easily. In the same vein it remained a curse, with countless men falling at her feet while the only one she truly wanted had left her behind in Philadelphia.


	4. Part 1: Substrate

Calm as the night was, Edmund grew restless. Just hours before, the air had been charged with the excitement of Abe’s return from New York. The younger man looked well worn but happy to be home and reunited with his family. Edmund was glad for the Woodhulls, but these were not exactly the sentiments that had him up and staring out the window.

Without meaning to physically contact her, Edmund had held Anna back. “Wait.” And she had, though with obvious restraint. He blinked heavily as a figure darted across the lawn and an unsettling shadow crept over his heart.


	5. Part 2: Reagent

By soft, muted candlelight, Anna waited. Abe wouldn’t have expected her there, but she knew he would be along sooner or later, and her body surged with nervous energy. They hadn’t been alone together for seemingly a lifetime. Her heart soared. He was alive.

His warm embrace was genuine, though the kiss following felt different. She threw all her passion into it; he only reciprocated her efforts just so. It was a fleeting moment but one they didn’t share. At her back, the glow from the candle waned. Even if she held her breath, the flame was doomed to go out.


	6. Fox in the Snow

I am capable of all the atrocities you imagine of me, and more. I could cut your throat while you sleep, I could take her by force, I could string up mother and child without so much as glancing backward at it. But I refrain because there is a natural order to things. Admittedly, my calculations are not without flaws. I have underestimated the likes of you, however, I _always_ learn from my mistakes. You may be surrounded by a thicket, but your time is coming, Major. Very soon, you will cease to be such a thorn in my side.


	7. Hush

“You must stop him — _we_ must stop him.” The dark-haired woman was nearly frantic, plucking at the hems of her sleeves and pacing a hole through the floor. Mary nodded, opened her mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off. “This isn’t the way. There has to be another. There has —“

Suddenly, the room went quiet. In her arms, Mary felt every atom of Anna’s body trembling, and she feared the other woman might fall to pieces. Anna closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace, serenity unexpectedly washing over her.

Mary whispered, “Hush now. I have a plan.”


	8. Unhidden in the Color

Abigail helps bandage his fingers — which he resists until she’s done — and then sees the Major safely to his bed. Broom in hand, she gently sweeps aside the remnants of the glass he’d dropped.

Major André had laughed when the shards slid through his drunken grasp. The scene was somewhat disturbing in the moment, though she realizes the pain must have been incomparable to what he’s been harboring in his heart since transferring to New York. He is still a man, she reminds herself, with a love even more red than the jacket he bears and the blood that he sheds.


End file.
